All you need is love
by tinka1976
Summary: Почти всем молодым полицейским снятся кошмары о том, что на них нападают вышедшие на свободу и жаждущие мести преступники, когда-то отправленные за решётку. По счастью, эти кошмары крайне редко воплощаются в жизнь. Но иногда... Постканон, смерть персонажа, насилие/жестокость, нон-кон, горизонтальный инцест


_Майами, 2013 год_

Красный, синий… Красный-красный, синий-синий… Мигалки попадают в такт бодрым аккордам старой песни "битлов", которая доносится из-за приоткрытой дверцы одной из полицейских машин. Хорошо, что выключили сирены, и без того тошно.

"Всё, что тебе нужно – это любовь", – Джина тоже непроизвольно кивает головой в такт, словно соглашаясь, хотя сердце щемит от горькой насмешки этих слов в сочетании с удаляющейся машиной коронера. Вот тебе и вся справедливость, вот и вся любовь…

– …комились? Мэм? – Верзила-сержант в ярком галстуке щурится и настойчиво повторяет вопрос: – Когда и где вы познакомились?

– Познакомились? – Джина вздыхает, облизывает губы. – Пару недель назад. Если это можно назвать знакомством, конечно. Я случайно врезалась в его машину на заправке… 

* * *

Когда торопишься, всё валится из рук. Вот и пластиковая карточка коварно выскользнула и улетела куда-то под ноги, когда Джина попыталась заранее её достать, чтобы не терять времени на заправке. Потянувшись за ней, Джина неудачно наклонилась, нажав на колено правой ноги локтем, машина дёрнулась вперёд, и глухой удар оповестил о том, что делать всё это на ходу не следовало.

Потирая ушибленный лоб, Джина чертыхнулась, подхватила сумочку и выскочила из машины.

Так и есть: левый светоотражатель её "мустанга" разбит, асфальт усыпан цветными осколками. Джина наклонилась и пощупала задний бампер "хаммера". Надо же, глаза её не обманывают, целёхонек! Хотя что такой громадине сделается…

Джина выпрямилась и чуть не врезалась снова – теперь уже затылком в лицо водителя "хаммера", который, оказывается, успел неслышно подойти и стоял за спиной Джины, наклонившись и рассматривая повреждения.

– Придётся дожидаться дорожную полицию и представителя вашей страховой компании, – сдвинув выцветшие рыжие брови, сказал он.

Спокойствие и властность, прозвучавшие в его глубоком голосе, сразу понравились Джине. В другой обстановке она бы с превеликим удовольствием, но…

– Вы извините, но я не могу ждать, – сказала она. – Я опаздываю.

– Вообще-то я тоже, – улыбнулся водитель "хаммера".

– Вот, – порывшись в сумочке, Джина протянула ему свою визитку. – Если у вашей машины всё же обнаружатся какие-то повреждения… Я не отрицаю своей вины, – вспомнив о причине аварии, она нырнула в салон и продемонстрировала пластиковую виновницу произошедшего. 

* * *

– То есть вы встречаетесь уже две недели? – с подозрением спрашивает парень-кубинец.

– Я этого не говорила, – Джина обхватывает себя руками и, не выдержав, просит: – Простите, можно мне закурить? Сигареты и зажигалка там, в моей сумочке.

Парень-кубинец кивает и уходит. Через несколько минут он приносит требуемое, заставляя Джину мысленно зарычать. Её что, в чём-то подозревают? Почему не отдать ей сумочку? Кубинец и верзила-сержант внимательно наблюдают за тем, как она закуривает.

– А когда вы начали встречаться? – бесцеремонно уточняет сержант.

– Вчера. Мы снова случайно встретились вчера.

Джина блаженно затягивается, выпускает дым из ноздрей и прикрывает глаза.

"Любовь – это всё, что тебе нужно", – продолжают твердить "битлы". 

* * *

Громада "хаммера" вылетела из переулка так внезапно, что Джина еле успела затормозить. Её "мустанг" пошёл боком, взбрыкивая, словно настоящая породистая лошадь, колёса справа почти оторвались от земли, но Джина сумела выровняться. "Хаммер" вильнул, каким-то чудом не поддев и не скинув с дороги "мустанг", но его практически развернуло на месте, и обе машины застыли на противоположных обочинах.

Ещё не осели поднятые ими клубы пыли, когда водитель "хаммера" вышел, огляделся и поспешил к "мустангу".

– Вы в порядке? – спросил он. Стянул солнцезащитные очки, склонил голову набок, прищурился. – Мэм?..

Джина открыла дверцу, вышла и медленно распрямилась. Желудок всё никак не желал успокаиваться, совершая какие-то головокружительные кульбиты и грозя скоропостижно избавиться от недавно съеденного ланча.

– Мэм, просто дышите, – посоветовал водитель "хаммера".

– А вы просто не носитесь так, – огрызнулась Джина.

– Мне очень жаль, мэм. Но, видите ли, преступники почему-то не желают соблюдать скоростной режим, установленный правилами дорожного движения.

Синие глаза заискрились сдерживаемой усмешкой.

– Не видела здесь ни одного преступника, – покачала головой Джина, вытягивая из сумочки пачку сигарет.

– Жёлтый спортивный "феррари" с номерами Джорджии? – сдвинул брови он.

Джина ещё раз покачала головой и для убедительности развела руками. Нет, не видела.

– Извините, мэм.

Джина с интересом смотрела вслед водителю "хаммера", поспешившему к своей машине. Что, вот так и уедет? Нет, открыл дверцу и, кажется, переговаривается с кем-то по рации. Почему-то только теперь она обратила внимание, что "хаммер" казённый, судя по эмблемам на дверцах. Коп?

– Я как-то не удосужился представиться, – сказал он, закончив переговоры и вернувшись к "мустангу". – Меня зовут Горацио Кейн.

– Джина, – представилась она, протягивая ему руку.

– Мисс Де ла Крус, – улыбнулся он. – Я помню. К тому же, я читал вашу книгу.

– Неужели? И что думает об этом полиция Майами-дейд?

– Ну, во-первых, я не совсем полицейский. Я криминалист.

Джина пренебрежительно махнула рукой, мол, невелика разница.

– Во-вторых, я могу высказать лишь своё мнение, которое никоим образом не является официальной точкой зрения полиции по да…

– Пуганая ворона куста боится? – рассмеялась Джина. – Расслабьтесь, мистер Кейн, я доктор психологии, а не репортёр.

– Ну и наконец, как это ни прискорбно, я снова спешу, – вздохнул он. Хитро прищурился и добавил: – Но я не отказался бы обсудить с вами это – или что-нибудь ещё – как-нибудь в более подходящей обстановке.

– А может, не будем откладывать дело в долгий ящик? Как насчёт сегодняшнего вечера? Скажем, часов в восемь? 

* * *

Задумавшись, Джина слишком глубоко затягивается, сигарета разом дотлевает до фильтра, и приходится долго откашливаться.

– Значит, ваше первое свидание состоялось вчера? – невозмутимо уточняет верзила-сержант, что-то помечая в своём блокноте.

– Встреча состоялась, а свидание – нет, – резко отвечает Джина. – Мы встретились вечером, поужинали, приехали к нему домой, выпили по коктейлю, а потом его вызвали на работу.

Она отмечает, как вдруг расслабляется кубинец. Ну не ревнует же он? Скорее, считает себя очень проницательным, и предположение, что у его босса была интрижка, а он ничегошеньки не заметил, заставило его заподозрить ложь. Теперь же для него всё сошлось.

– Что было дальше? – продолжает гнуть своё верзила-сержант. Ну прямо чикагский бык, а не техасец.

– Мы снова встретились сегодня.

– Во сколько?

– Снова около восьми. На этот раз поехали прямо к нему домой, никуда не заходили, и сразу поднялись наверх. 

* * *

– Поцелуй за каждую ступеньку, – разворачивая её лицом к себе, шепнул Горацио, азартно поблёскивая глазами. – Раз, – его нога ловко вклинилась между ног Джины. Колено погладило внутреннюю поверхность её бедра, затем Горацио поставил ногу на следующую ступеньку, так что Джина оказалась сидящей на его бедре, а её ноги едва-едва доставали до пола. Это заставило качнуться вперёд, прижимаясь к Горацио грудью, и он не замедлил воспользоваться этим. Первый поцелуй был совсем лёгким, Горацио просто прижался губами к краю её губ и тут же, подхватив под мышки, вздёрнул Джину вверх, ставя на следующую ступеньку.

– Два, – он повторил свой манёвр другой ногой, на сей раз углубив поцелуй.

– Три, – включаясь в игру, Джина ухватилась за ворот его рубашки и потянула за собой, когда Горацио снова приподнял её, чтобы поставить на следующую ступеньку. В результате, правда, оба оказались лежащими на ступенях и хохочущими во всё горло.

Пришлось добираться до спальни обычным порядком, лишь изредка останавливаясь, чтобы обменяться поцелуем и поглаживанием всё более интимных частей тела.

В дверях спальни Горацио неожиданно подхватил Джину, перекинув через плечо, затем сбросил на кровать, так что у неё дух захватило.

– Ну как, я разбудил твой первобытный инстинкт? – поинтересовался он, сняв пиджак и ложась сверху.

– Ты же сказал, что не веришь в мои выводы?

– Ну, как учёный-исследователь я хотел бы провести собственные испытания, – сказал Горацио, жарко дыша Джине в ухо.

– Попробуй, – слегка прикусывая неосмотрительно подставленную шею, согласилась она.

Сказать честно, роль первобытного дикаря давалась Горацио не очень. Для этого он был слишком аккуратен с одеждой, даже невольно поморщился, когда Джина дёрнула рукав его рубашки слишком сильно, и послышался отчётливый треск ткани. Он был слишком нежен с поцелуями. Бережно взвесил в ладонях освобождённые от бюстгальтера груди и целовал их, лишь слегка прикусывая соски. Что-то похожее на первобытную страсть у него получилось только тогда, когда он достаточно сильно сжал её бёдра, разводя их в стороны, затем положил руку на промежность и ввёл большой палец внутрь. Джина запрокинула голову и ухватилась руками за перекладину на спинке кровати, выгибаясь навстречу его руке. Он же, совершая большим пальцем круговые движения внутри, потёр её лобок остальными пальцами и прижал ладонью начинающий пульсировать клитор.

– Давай же, – попросила она.

Горацио медлил. Пришлось открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть, чем же он занят. Лучше бы не смотрела. Сидя на коленях между её раскинутыми в стороны ногами и не прекращая поглаживаний, он дунул в уже извлечённый из упаковки презерватив и теперь свободной рукой неторопливо расправлял его на члене, который в полутьме показался Джине совсем чёрным от прилива крови, особенно на фоне бледной кожи живота.

– У первобытных людей не было презервативов, – простонала она.

– У первобытных людей много чего не было, – возразил он, но читать лекций не стал, закинул ноги Джины себе на плечи, приставил головку члена ко входу во влагалище и медленно вдвинулся до конца. Глаза Джины широко распахнулись, когда она поняла, что он и не подумал вынуть палец, напротив, сжал руку, вырвав у неё ещё один стон.

– Значит, ты хочешь первобытной страсти? – усмехнулся Горацио, подаваясь вперёд и захватывая уже обеими руками запястья Джины.

Она не успела ответить – последовал первый толчок. За ним ещё и ещё один: быстро, сильно, сначала с оттяжкой, потом практически сливаясь в одно убыстряющееся волнообразное движение… 

* * *

– Значит, вы не заходили в другие комнаты или на кухню? – уточняет верзила-сержант, и Джину начинает потряхивать от раздражения.

– Нет, – коротко отвечает она и тянет новую сигарету из пачки. Её руки трясутся, и на глаза наворачиваются слёзы от воспоминания. 

* * *

Провернуть потными трясущими руками колёсико зажигалки оказалось не так просто. Горацио, видимо, надоело слушать чирканье и чертыхание, он перевернулся на спину и отобрал у Джины зажигалку. Хотя его грудь ещё ходила ходуном, а всё тело было мокрым от пота, руки у Горацио не тряслись, так что Джине наконец удалось прикурить.

– Не возражаешь? – спросил он через некоторое время, поднимаясь и кивая в сторону душа.

Джина вяло помахала рукой с сигаретой, показывая, что он может идти в душ, а она пока докурит. 

* * *

– И вы ничего не слышали? – снова недоверчиво переспрашивает кубинец.

Да в чём они её подозревают, чёрт возьми?!

– Представьте себе, когда я сплю или трахаюсь, могу и ураган не услышать! – Джина резким движением тушит недокуренную сигарету о борт машины "скорой помощи", на котором сидела, и встаёт.

– Я могу идти?

Переглядываются.

– Вам придётся проехать в больницу для освидетельствования, – говорит верзила-сержант. – Мы продолжим, когда вы успокоитесь. Можем сразу в участке, под протокол.

Джина тихо чертыхается сквозь зубы, но покорно запахивается плотнее в одеяло и неуклюже забирается в салон "скорой". 

* * *

При входе в дом Эрику и Триппу первым делом выдали бахилы и перчатки.

– Установили, как он попал в дом? – спросил Трипп. – И почему не сработала сигнализация? Эйч её отключил?

– Пока не знаю, – пожал плечами в ответ на первый вопрос Райан. – Но похоже, что не через двери. Следов взлома или отмычки нет. Сигнализация была включена, но почему-то сработала только тогда, когда в дом вошли первые прибывшие полицейские.

– Если бы они шли тем же путём, что и субъект, сигнализация не сработала бы и на них, – кивнул Эрик.

Затем они с Триппом поднялись наверх.

– Я думаю, его сначала ударили там, – сказала вместо приветствия Келли, показывая на дверь в ванную. На ковровом покрытии виднелись несколько капель крови. – Потом зачем-то перетащили сюда, – добавила она, рассматривая то, что осталось от журнального столика.

Эрик подошёл и лёг на бок лицом к кровати.

– Место в партере, – мрачно констатировал он. – А это что? – Эрик поднял впившийся ему в руку предмет, рассмотрел его и стиснул челюсти, обнаружив, что это осколок зуба.

– Это что-то личное, – покачала головой Келли, подставляя Эрику пакет для улик. – Очень личное. Фрэнк, личность установили?

– Тодд Джордан, – перелистнув пару страниц своего блокнота, ответил Трипп. – 44 года, родом из Нью-Йорка. Последние двадцать пять лет провёл в тюрьме. Вышел полтора месяца назад.

– Его посадил Эйч? – Эрику показалось, что он догадался, в чём дело.

– Нет.

– Но в восемьдесят восьмом он уже был детективом в убойном отделе полиции Нью-Йорка, – пожала плечами Келли. – Скорее всего, там они и пересеклись… 

* * *

Его ударили сразу, как только он вышел из душа. Горацио даже не успел понять, что не так в открывшейся его глазам картине.

Когда он очнулся, оказалось, что он лежит не возле двери в ванную, а почему-то возле кровати. Его правая рука была прикована к ножке журнального столика наручниками, а руки лежащей на кровати Джины заведены за перекладину и связаны, похоже, поясом от халата.

Зато прямо перед носом у Горацио, в ногах кровати, притягательно поблёскивая воронёной сталью, лежал знакомый "зиг". Даже не успев ничего сообразить, Горацио инстинктивно рванулся, пытаясь дотянуться до пистолета и, разумеется, тут же поплатился за это: на вытянутую руку с размаха опустился армейский ботинок. Горацио почувствовал, как металлическая подковка на каблуке разрывает кожу, и явственно услышал хруст ломающейся кости. Он скорчился, со стоном прижимая к груди сломанную руку, услышал, как вскрикнула Джина, но подготовиться к удару не успел. Да, собственно, он и не смог бы подготовиться, поскольку одна его рука была обездвижена наручниками, а вторая уже не годилась для самообороны. Нападающий не пытался попасть в уязвимые зоны, он просто бил, куда придётся, трудолюбиво и старательно пыхтя. Один из ударов пришёлся в лицо, разбив губы и окончательно лишив Горацио возможности рассмотреть мучителя.

Должно быть, того это не устроило. Он остановился, сходил в ванную, принёс оттуда воды и заботливо вылил её на голову Горацио. Отфыркавшись, тот зажмурился, ожидая новых ударов, но их не последовало. Осторожно приоткрыв глаза и проморгавшись, Горацио обнаружил, что мучитель сидит рядом на корточках.

– Узнаёшь?

Вряд ли Горацио смог бы узнать этого человека спустя столько лет, тем более что в последний раз он видел его ещё совсем мальчишкой, но жуткое бельмо на левом глазу напавшего подсказало ему правильный ответ.

– Тодд Джордан, – сказал Горацио, чувствуя, как на затылке горячая кровь смешивается с холодным потом.

Это был конец. Страшный конец. Подобные кошмары преследуют почти всех молодых полицейских, но, по счастью, крайне редко воплощаются в жизнь. Двадцать пять лет – слишком долгий срок для того, чтобы жажда мести не потеряла остроту.

– Отпусти женщину, – попросил Горацио и закашлялся. Сплюнул кровь и, кажется, осколок зуба. – Она будет молчать. Она ничего тебе не сделала.

Он сам не верил, что это возможно, но не попросить не мог.

– Зачем? – удивился Тодд. – Твоя шлюха мне нравится. А ты посмотришь. Ты ведь любишь смотреть, а, Кейн? – Он развернулся к кровати и расстегнул ширинку. – Ты уж извини, зеркального стекла у меня нет, так что она тоже будет видеть, что ты смотришь.

Горацио ничего не ответил. Он заметил, что сможет ногой дотянуться до телефонного провода, и немедленно приступил к реализации этого безумного плана. Безумного – потому что стук упавшего телефона сразу привлёк внимание Тодда, и хотя Горацио успел подтянуть телефон к себе и, шипя от боли, левой рукой кое-как набрать 911, сказать он уже ничего не смог, поскольку Тодд придавил его грудь коленом и двумя руками вцепился в горло.

– Помогите! Помогите, он нас убьёт! – внезапно выкрикнула Джина. Видимо, от шока она до того не произносила ни слова, лишь вскрикивала и плакала.

Тодд оставил почти потерявшего сознание Горацио в покое, швырнул телефон об стену и снова развернулся к кровати.

Джина засучила ногами, пытаясь отползти.

– Всё, что тебе нужно, это любовь, детка, – Тодд ухватил её за лодыжку, дёрнул на себя, и Джина отчаянно закричала и забилась под навалившимся на неё телом.

– Прекрати! – прохрипел Горацио и изо всех сил дёрнул здоровую руку, пытаясь вытащить её из кольца наручника.

– О, детка, да ты уже готова для меня! – хохотнул Тодд, вклинив колено между ног извивающейся Джины и пощупав рукой её промежность. Он довольно легко преодолел её сопротивление и вставил, затем ухватил рукой за волосы и начал двигаться, буквально насаживая её на свой член и чуть не выдирая волосы при каждом толчке.

Крики Джины как ножом полосовали Горацио, заставляя рваться с удвоенной силой, невзирая на собственную боль. Наручник был застёгнут выше перекладины, поэтому то, что Горацио сумел перевернуть столик, оказалось практически бесполезным. Пришлось, извернувшись, ногами выламывать перекладины, мысленно благодаря бога за то, что они просто деревянные, а не с металлическим штырём внутри, как ножки. Поскольку из душа Горацио вышел, лишь обмотав полотенцем бёдра, его ноги были босыми, и потребовалось значительное время, чтобы освободиться.

В тот миг, когда Горацио, покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги, Тодд глухо застонал, а Джина, наоборот, замолчала. Горацио ухватил Тодда за плечо, стаскивая с жертвы, замахнулся – но, увы, предыдущие побои сделали своё дело, удар вышел слишком слабым и медленным, Тодд успел его блокировать, зато ответный удар моментально уложил Горацио поперёк кровати и чуть не вышиб дух.

– Третий лишний, тебе это говорили? – навалившись сверху и тяжело дыша в затылок, прошипел Тодд. – Но тебе повезло, рыжий, с ней я уже закончил и вполне могу заняться тобой, если тебе так захотелось поучаствовать.

Нашарив пистолет, Тодд задрал полотенце, до сих пор каким-то чудом удержавшееся на бёдрах Горацио, и с силой ткнул стволом в обнажившийся зад. Он промахнулся, попав по мошонке, но тональность звука, который вырвался из груди Горацио, так понравилась ему, что он повторил удар уже сознательно, одновременно крепче придавливая жертву лицом к постели. Этого Тодд не планировал, но ожившие воспоминания заставляли его звереть. Почему бы этому рыжему копу не отведать и всего того, что досталось Тодду потом в тюрьме?

Не отдавая себе отчёта в том, что Горацио скоро задохнётся, если не ослабить хватку хоть немного, Тодд приставил пистолет к его сжатым ягодицам и надавил. Это было совершенно пьянящее ощущение. Ни одна шлюха и даже ни одна девка-недотрога не могла бы вызвать его. Все бабы лгут. Даже когда сопротивляются. В тюрьме же, после того как Тодд восстановил свой статус, новички ему всё равно не доставались. А те, кто доставался, уже давно смирились со своей участью. Тут же всё было по-настоящему: и боль, и отчаяние, и бесполезное сопротивление.

Тодд зарычал, чувствуя, как плоть под стволом пистолета медленно подаётся, и металл погружается внутрь, разрывая ткани начинающей обмякать жертвы, и одновременно с небывалой мощью встаёт его собственный член.

Но в следующий миг его левый незрячий глаз взорвался такой болью, что на какой-то миг Тодд совершенно ослеп – позабытая им Джина врезала ему в скулу ногой.

Горацио с трудом повернулся набок, кашляя и с хрипом втягивая воздух, спихнул в сторону трясущего головой Тодда, сполз с кровати вниз и на четвереньках пополз туда, куда отлетел "зиг", видимо, уже не в силах подняться. До пистолета оставалось совсем немного, когда Горацио услышал вскрик Джины. Потом его ухватили за волосы и впечатали в стену.

– Ах ты, тварь! – Тодд несколько раз ударил Горацио головой о стену, отшвырнул в сторону, а сам отошёл и наклонился, чтобы поднять пистолет.

Горацио из последних сил оттолкнулся от пола и снизу вверх всем весом тела врезался в Тодда. Оба кубарем вылетели в коридор.

Треск дерева, вопль, звон и хруст чего-то разбившегося, звук удара – и наступила показавшаяся Джине оглушительной тишина. Лишь завывали на улице сирены приближающихся, но безнадёжно опоздавших полицейских машин. 

* * *

– Итак, что у нас есть? – оглядывая разложенные на столе и развешенные на стенде снимки с места преступления, спросила Келли.

– История мисс Де ла Крус, – сказал Эрик и сжал губы, всем видом выражая своё отношение к этой женщине.

– Эрик, ну ты же не думал, что Горацио до конца жизни будет хранить верность Марисоль? – тихо упрекнула его Келли.

– Причём тут это? – мотнул головой Эрик. – Она лгала.

– Эрик… – вздохнула Келли.

– Ты не слышала выводов осматривавшего её врача?

– Слышала. Эрик, эта женщина написала об этом целую книгу. Я не говорю, что я с ней согласна, – торопливо добавила Келли, – но Джина Де ла Крус, вероятно, писала в первую очередь о себе. Это её возбуждает насилие. Кстати, не такая уж это и редкая девиация. Просто я бы не сказала, что это здоровые тенденции…

– Хорошо, а что ты скажешь на это? – перебил её Эрик, выкладывая на стол небольшую плоскую коробочку с мигающим на ней огоньком.

– Маячок? – подняла брови Келли.

– Снял из-под заднего бампера "хаммера" Эйча. Угадай, где я видел приёмник?

– Не может быть…

– Может. В сумочке мисс Де ла Крус, когда искал там сигареты по её просьбе. Я попросил Вулфа сделать полную опись её вещей и снять отпечатки пальцев заодно…

– И они пригодились, – мрачно сказал Райан, шлёпая на снимки папку с новыми снимками. – Джордан проник в дом через кухонное окно, выходящее на задний двор. Сигнализация не сработала, потому что кто-то, – язвительно выделив тоном это слово, – прилепил на защёлку магнитик с холодильника. На магните частичные отпечатки пальцев двух человек: самого Горацио и его гостьи. Держу пари, Эйч ещё не выжил из ума настолько, чтобы собственноручно выводить из строя сигнализацию в своём доме.

– Она сказала, что за день до того они выпили по коктейлю у него дома, – уставив неподвижные глаза на стенд, тихо проговорила Келли. – То есть возможность обеспечить Джордану беспрепятственный доступ в дом у неё была.

– А этот маячок, который она подсунула ещё на заправке, позволил ей устроить вторую встречу, когда Эйч не клюнул на удочку в первый раз и не стал ей перезванивать, – сказал Эрик.

– Это всё звучит просто жутко, – передёрнул плечами Райан. – Как будто она сама всё это устроила. Зачем ей это?

– Фрэнк, – сказала Келли, набрав номер. – Сделай мне одолжение, проверь подноготную Джины Де ла Крус. В частности, не посещала ли она Тодда Джордана в тюрьме.

– Думаешь, она его подружка? – сдвинул брови Эрик.

– А ты – нет? Кстати, проверьте маячок на отпечатки пальцев. Давайте следовать за уликами, а не подгонять их под свою версию…

Все трое потупились и замолкли, переживая мгновение одинаковой боли.

– Просто не могу поверить, что это случилось с ним, – сжимая кулаки и пытаясь отогнать подступающие слёзы, сказал Эрик.

– Наш долг – выяснить, что же там случилось, – мягко касаясь его руки, напомнила Келли. – Если мисс Де ла Крус причастна… Может, всё было и вовсе не так, как она описывает.

– Я следил за её глазами, – не согласился Эрик. – Она вспоминала, а не выдумывала. Был единственный странный момент. В самом конце, когда она рассказывала, как ударила Джордана ногой. Как будто она сообразила, что чуть не проговорилась…

– О чём?

– Откуда я знаю? – пожал плечами Эрик. – Если для этой чокнутой насилие – высшее проявление страсти и единственный способ показать женщине её собственные подлинные чувства... Может, она просто заревновала?

– Кого к кому?

– Ну, если дамочка просто повёрнута на насилии, это ладно, но если она действительно подружка этого типа, я не понимаю, какой смысл тогда Тодду был её насиловать? – хмурясь, сказал Райан. – И вообще, может, никакого изнасилования действительно не было? Ведь врач не смог точно сказать, что это был секс без согласия и со сколькими партнёрами был секс…

– Я могу сказать, – подошла Наталья. – О, я много могу сказать, но вы мне не поверите. Для начала, секс у мисс Де ла Крус был таки с двумя партнёрами. Один из них использовал презерватив, второй – нет. Этот второй – Тодд Джордан. А ещё… Смотрите сами.

Наталья выложила на стол несколько листов с анализом проб и отдельно – с сопоставлением двух результатов анализа ДНК между собой. 

* * *

– Куда-то собрались, мисс Де ла Крус? – Фрэнк Трипп нагнулся к открытому окну "мустанга". – Или лучше называть вас Джордан?

Джина посмотрела на дорожный указатель, оповещающий, что до аэропорта Майами-шорс осталось всего две мили, и поморщилась. Сентиментальность. Чёртова сентиментальность! Если бы она не потратила несколько часов, добиваясь разрешения попрощаться с телом, сейчас она была бы уже в воздухе.

– Чего вам от меня надо?

– У нас появились к вам кое-какие вопросы. Пожалуйста, выйдите из машины, мэм. 

* * *

– Я не верю, – нервно облизав пересохшие губы, сказал Эрик. – Не верю!

– Не кричи, – попросила Келли. Она и сама была ошарашена не меньше. – Фрэнк, не молчи. Как всё было на самом деле? Не мог же Горацио…

– Не знаю, – посопев, отозвался Трипп.

– Хорошо, что ты сумел раскопать? – нетерпеливо уточнила Наталья.

Райан молча стоял рядом и рассматривал Джину через стекло допросной. Она снова была безмятежно спокойна, хотя только что её буквально трясло от ярости, когда она рассказывала, что сделал в восемьдесят восьмом году с её братом некий рыжий детектив из полиции Нью-Йорка.

– В восемьдесят восьмом году произошла серия изнасилований и убийств студенток на кампусе Нью-Йоркского университета экономики и права. Одной из жертв была Терри Льюис, подружка Тодда Джордана. Её родители были из мормонов, и девушка не позволяла своему бойфренду ничего лишнего. Когда его арестовали… – Трипп снова засопел, поиграл желваками, но продолжил: – Парня попросту изуродовали, выбивая признание. Арест произвёл Горацио со своим напарником, детективом Стивенсом. Однако в дальнейшем Стивенс почему-то отстранился от расследования.

– Не захотел участвовать… – вполголоса произнесла Келли.

– Это дикость, – не сдержался Эрик, но тут же снова умолк.

– На суде шестнадцатилетняя сестра Тодда показала под присягой, что во время как минимум трёх из семи предыдущих нападений он был дома. Джина даже призналась в сексуальной связи с родным братом, чтобы подтвердить свои слова, хотя один Бог знает, чего ей это стоило, – покачал головой Трипп. – Но и это не помогло, Тодд был признан виновным и получил двадцать пять лет.

– Это не может быть правдой, – Наталья по очереди вглядывалась в лица коллег.

– Я думаю… – Келли произнесла это и умолкла. – Я думаю, – резко вздохнув и тряхнув головой, будто доказывая что-то самой себе, продолжила она, – что в этот раз мы отступим от привычного способа и обратимся не к уликам, а к непосредственному участнику тех событий. 

* * *

– Это выглядит страшно, но опасности для жизни уже нет.

Медсестра, видимо, заметила их вытянувшиеся лица. К палате их пустили всех вместе, но войти внутрь разрешили только двоим, и то – с условием не переутомлять пациента.

Эрик с трудом перевёл взгляд от мигающих и мерно попискивающих приборов, которые были ему до отвращения знакомы, на укрытую одеялом фигуру на койке. Зрелище, кстати, оказалось не таким уж шокирующим – во всяком случае, по сравнению с тем зрелищем окровавленных тел на полу среди обломков и осколков, которое они с Келли обнаружили, войдя в дом Горацио сразу за полицейскими. Да и потом, когда парамедики бегом везли каталку к спешно вызванному вертолёту, а на простыне, прикрывающей зафиксированное ремнями тело, расплывались яркие красные пятна, тоже было жутко. Специальное приспособление для сохранения головы в неподвижности скрывало разбитое лицо, и лишь то, что к этому кровавому месиву осторожно приложили кислородную маску, внушало робкую надежду.

– Самым серьёзным было повреждение бедренной артерии при падении, – продолжала тем временем медсестра. – Из-за этого он потерял много крови. Все остальные травмы средней тяжести и не представляют опасности для жизни.

– Как скоро он встанет на ноги? – поинтересовался Райан.

– Пока трудно судить, – пожала плечами медсестра. – Через пару недель снимем швы, месяца через полтора – гипс. Перелом сложный, со смещением. Травмы средней тяжести, но их совокупность… Учитывая сотрясение мозга и большую кровопотерю… Он уже не мальчик.

– Но сейчас его состояние стабильно? – встревожился Эрик.

– Он боец, – улыбнулась медсестра. – И потом, если бы его состояние не было стабильно, кто бы вас к нему пустил? Только недолго, – строго напомнила она. – И не позволяйте ему много говорить, гортань тоже пострадала.

Келли и Эрик переглянулись. Впрочем, им будет достаточно просто указания, где искать истину. Криминалисты они или нет, в конце концов? 

* * *

Келли придвинула стул и села, осторожно, чтобы не потревожить иглу капельницы, закреплённую на тыльной стороне ладони, взяла руку Горацио в свои. Эрик стоял рядом, и его лицо кривилось, будто силясь повторить изменения, произошедшие с лицом босса. За прошедшие дни синяки на лице Горацио проявились и налились чернотой, белый бинт на лбу и светлый материал лонгета на шее оттеняли их ещё сильнее. Швы на губах и над бровью, белые полоски пластыря на переносице, трубка с кислородом, перечёркивающая лицо пополам – всё это делало лицо каким-то ассиметричным и неузнаваемым.

Эрик стиснул спинку кровати: эх, как же долго ещё до того дня, когда они смогут со смехом разрисовывать на память гипс на левой руке Горацио…

– Горацио? – Келли подалась вперёд, почувствовав, как его пальцы слегка сжали её ладонь, и широко улыбнулась, заметив, что он приоткрыл глаза. – Привет!

– Эйч… – Эрик встал рядом с Келли, чтобы Горацио не приходилось напрягаться, держа их обоих в поле зрения.

Распухшие губы Горацио шевельнулись, но звука не получилось. Он нахмурился, потрогал лонгет на шее, словно хотел помассировать горло. Сглотнул, полежал, держась за горло и закрыв глаза, снова открыл их, когда Эрик нетерпеливо шевельнулся.

– Как дела? – неожиданно довольно отчётливо прошептал Горацио.

– Всё хорошо, – с некоторой заминкой ответила Келли. – Мы только хотели…

Горацио остановил её, снова взяв за руку и сжав её пальцы.

– Я всё ещё твой босс, дорогая, – напомнил он и слегка улыбнулся. – Тодд Джордан?

– Мёртв. Он сломал шею, когда вы… упали.

– Джина?

Келли оглянулась на Эрика, словно прося поддержки.

– Её пришлось задержать, Эйч, – не стал юлить он.

– Хорошо, – прошептал Горацио и закрыл глаза.

Хорошо? Келли с Эриком переглянулись. Что бы это могло значить?

– Когда я увидел Тодда… я сразу вспомнил, почему… лицо Джины показалось мне… знакомым, – даже по частям выговорить это оказалось слишком сложно, Горацио закашлялся.

– Эйч, она рассказывает ужасные вещи, – не выдержал Эрик. – Это ведь неправда, так?

– К сожалению, это правда.

– Что?! – в один голос переспросили Эрик и Келли.

– Я не верю тебе, – замотал головой Эрик.

– Что ты такое говоришь? – Келли бросила взгляд на приборы, будто надеясь получить от них подтверждение, что Кейн просто бредит.

– Я говорю, что Тодда Джордана… действительно изувечили в полицейском участке… выбивая признание.

– Но не ты! – с облегчением выдохнул Эрик.

– Я? – поднял брови Горацио.

– Фрэнк сказал, что после этого твой напарник отстранился от дела, – пояснила Келли.

– Был отстранён. Отделом внутренних расследований, – поправил Горацио. Его голос слегка окреп, он уже не шептал, просто тихо говорил, делая паузы, чтобы отдышаться и переждать приступы боли в разбитых губах. – Я был совсем зелёным новичком в отделе. Ещё не раскрывшим самостоятельно ни одного дела. Меня отослали. С каким-то поручением. Потом сказали, что парень во всём признался. Велели исправить рапорт. Написать, что он… сопротивлялся при задержании. Я отказался. Был громкий скандал. Тодда хотели выпустить. Мы увеличили зону поиска. Почти на милю. И нашли. Презерватив. Тодда судили… только за Терри. Другого… мы взяли… позже…

Горацио закрыл глаза и умолк, с трудом переводя дыхание.

– Месть слепа, – задумчиво сказала Келли, сравнивая то, что было на самом деле, с тем, как исказилась история в глазах Тодда Джордана и его сестры. "Всё, что нам было нужно – это любовь", – сказала Джина во время допроса. Любовь в представлениях этой парочки была чем-то весьма странным. И похоже, на самом деле вина Горацио заключалась лишь в том, что он разлучил брата с сестрой на целых двадцать пять лет.

– Эйч… – позвал Эрик. Горацио не отозвался, и Эрик умолк, не зная, как выразить свои чувства.

– Эрик, ты иди к ребятам, – попросила Келли. – Они тоже переживают.

– Да, хорошо, – кивнул Эрик. Сжал плечо Келли, кинул ещё один взгляд на Горацио и вышел.

– Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, если я ещё тут побуду? – тихо спросила Келли, чтобы не разбудить Горацио в том случае, если он уснул.

– Если ты расскажешь, как дела в лаборатории, – не открывая глаз, ответил Горацио.

– Тебе нельзя много разговаривать.

– Так не заставляй переспрашивать.

Келли тихонько рассмеялась, и Горацио приоткрыл глаза.

– Я так рада, что ты снова с нами, – пояснила она. Смахнула непрошенную слезинку и осторожно погладила пальцы загипсованной руки Горацио.

– Да куда я от вас денусь, – проворчал он, ласково сжимая её ладонь здоровой рукой.


End file.
